Lady in Red
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kastil tua itu membangkitkan memori yang ia yakin tak pernah dimilikinya. Ia bagaikan dikelilingi oleh hantu-hantu masa lalu yang terus merongrong kewarasannya. Semi-historical fic. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Historical fic, OOC (maybe), Typo (s), AU. ****Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

**Happy reading. **

**.**

…***…**

**.**

Slowakia.

Sebuah negara yang terkurung daratan di Eropa Tengah. Lahir dari sebuah sejarah panjang yang dipenuhi oleh kisah-kisah heroik yang tak sedikit memakan korban. Kehidupan sosial yang diturunkan dari berbagai suku dan budaya menjadikannya tempat yang menarik untuk didatangi. Belum lagi keindahan alamnya terkenal telah memesona ribuan fotografer ternama, hutan-hutan dan tanah pegunungan serta udaranya yang kering membuat negara ini cocok dikunjungi kapan saja.

Karena aspek-aspek di ataslah Haruno Sakura, Sang Ketua Persatuan Pelajar sekolah puteri paling ternama di Jepang, memutuskan untuk membawa rombongan pelajar sekolahnya ke negara tersebut.

"Bus nomor dua puluh tiga sudah masuk ke tempat parkir," Hinata memberikan laporannya pada Sakura yang sedang mengecek ulang pembagian kamar hotel. "Semua siswa sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya lirih.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan pena di dagunya. "Tidak ada, Hinata. Kau beristirahatlah juga. Satu jam lagi rapat evaluasi akan dimulai di ruang pertemuan sayap utara."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Gadis itu segera undur diri.

Sakura menarik sebuah kertas dari tumpukan dokumennya. Dibacanya ulang jadwal perjalanan untuk besok. Seharian mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di distrik Nové Mesto nad Váhom dan mengunjungi beberapa objek wisata di sana. Namun setengah harinya akan mereka habiskan di desa Čachtice, tepatnya di Kastil Bathory.

Ia menguap lebar. Untuk apa pula ia memasukkan kastil angker itu dalam rute perjalan mereka? Di tempat itu, lebih dari enam ratus nyawa melayang di tangan seorang wanita paling sadis sepanjang sejarah.

Terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Pintu diketuk, kepala Ino tampak menyembul di antara pintu yang terbuka. "_Forehead_, ada masalah dengan restoran tempat kita makan siang besok. Para guru ingin membicarakannya sekarang juga."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana, _Pig_." Sakura berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Wow, kau tampak lelah, _Forehead_. Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan saja dirimu besok," Ino membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan membiarkan sahabatnya keluar dari ruangan mendahuluinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyangsikan jika aku dapat beristirahat di tempat yang penuh hantu seperti Kastil Bathory."

"Ow, siapa tahu."

Sakura merasa sempat melihat kilauan aneh di mata sahabatnya, namun ia segera menepis perasaan itu. Dipalingkan wajahnya mengamati lukisan-lukisan tua yang menghiasi lorong hotel hingga matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu pilar di lobi.

Matanya terpaku. Ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Entah kulitnya yang tampak terlalu pucat—seperti patung lilin—atau karena ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan kaku, salah satu bagian dari pemuda itu menarik alam bawah sadar Sakura.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna segelap malam tanpa bintang. Bibir pucatnya melengkung ke atas, menampilkan senyum kelewat tipis yang memesona.

"Sakura? Kenapa berhenti? Kau melamun?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesarannya yang sempat menghilang tertelan tatapan mata tajam itu dan berbalik menatap Ino. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Dan saat manik sewarna padang rumputnya mencari kembali sosok sang pemuda, ia sudah menghilang. Seolah-olah malam menelannya.

.

…*…

.

Suhu yang menyelimuti Slowakia terasa membakar kulit. Menurut kalender yang berlaku, seharusnya sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, hanya saja pemanasan global berkata lain. Daratan Slowakia yang sejak awal memang sudah memiliki iklim yang panas, semakin terasa menyesakkan. Sakura benar-benar menyangsikan perkataan ibunya—yang kelahiran Hongaria—tentang salju yang jatuh tiba-tiba saat musim panas di Slowakia.

Tapi siapa yang tahu. Sejak pindah dari Hongaria, Sakura sama sekali tak dapat mengingat apapun tentang negara asalnya. Ibunya berkata itu akibat kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya ketika baru pindah ke Jepang.

"Sakura, kita harus mengecek Kastil Bathory sebelum para siswa mendatanginya," suara Temari yang setahun lebih tua membunyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang negara asalnya. "Hatake-san—pemandu wisata yang kita sewa—sudah menunggu."

"Terima kasih, Temari. Siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap peluh di dahi.

"Kau, aku, Ino, Hinata dan Tsunade-san," jawab Temari sambil membuka beberapa dokumen yang dipegangnya. "Kita juga akan makan siang di sana untuk menghemat waktu."

"Aku mengerti."

Perjalan menuju Kastil Bathory bukan sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino tak henti-hentinya mengeluhkan bokongnya yang sakit akibat jalan yang terjal. Dan Hinata juga tak lelah mengingatkan jika kastil itu sudah terbengkalai sejak abad enam belas.

"Wow," gadis berambut merah muda itu berdecak kagum saat kastil yang sudah tinggal puing-puing itu mulai terlihat. "Indah sekali."

"Apanya yang indah? Aku hanya bisa melihat tumpukan baru tak berbentuk," timpal Ino.

"Jangan asal bicara, _Pig_," Sakura yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya menukas. "Bisakah kau bayangkan kastil ini empat ratus tahun yang lalu? Dengan menara yang menjulang dan kebun mawar di bagian depannya. Para pelayan hilir mudik di lorong, sibuk membersihkan perabot yang terkena debu. Sementara itu para pemuda bekerja di belakang membelah kayu bakar dan merawat kuda-kuda di istal. Dan para kesatria berjalan di atas benteng siap bertempur jika kesatria Ottoman menyerang."

Baru saja ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kastil tua itu seketika menjelma menjadi sebuah bangunan untuh yang megah. Dengan atap runcing dan bendera kerajaan Hongaria berkibar gagah di atasnya.

Bayangan itu menghilang secepat datangnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyergap Sakura. Dengan tangan kiri, ia memijat pelipis yang berdenyut.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatmu, Haruno Sakura," Hatake Kakashi yang sedang menyetir berkata.

"A-apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum hanya dengan menggunakan matanya. "Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan wajah Countess Bathory di lukisan resmi pertamanya—saat usianya enam belas tahun. Rambut merah muda, mata hijau, kulit kuning langsat sedikit pucat, dan lekuk tubuh yang dipenuhi sudut. Kalian sangat serupa."

"Kurasa aku tak akan senang disamakan dengan pembunuh wanita paling kejam di seluruh dunia."

Mobil melaju kencang melewati gerbang kastil. Tersentak sedikit saat rodanya menggilas batu yang cukup besar. Dengan decitan keras, mobil itu sukses diparkirkan dekat dengan dinding benteng.

"Kau pengendara yang buruk sekali," keluh Ino saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar mobil. Alisnya berkerut kesal. "Hei, ada apa dengan tempat ini? Mengapa berantakan sekali? Hanya ada rumput liar dan semak-semak berduri! Di mana rumpun mawar dan pohon-pohon pinus itu?"

Temari mendengus pelan. "Sudah mati sejak tiga abad lalu, Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura berjalan sedikit terhuyung.

"Wajahmu pucat, Sakura," kata Tsunade.

Sakura mengernyit pelan mendengar nada lembut dan keibuan dari bibir Tsunade, biasanya wanita itu selalu bersikap tegas tanpa pandang bulu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunade-san."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," kata wanita itu sebelum berbicara dengan Kakashi. Suara mereka begitu lirih hingga Sakura yang berada di sampingnya pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

Gadis merah muda itu memutuskan untuk mengamati sekitarnya saja. Siapa tahu bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh dapat menyebuhkan sakit kepalanya.

"_Siapa yang memangkas tanaman mawar putih kesukaan _Countess_?!" _suara keras seorang gadis membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang sederhana berwarna biru pucat sedang memeluk beberapa potong bunga lili di dadanya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk serabutan, sesekali jarinya menyapu rambut pirang pucat yang menyembul dari sanggul kecil di belakang kepala.

"_Kalian ingin mendapat hukuman dari _Countess_?!"_

"Hoi, _Forehead_! Kau melamun lagi!" Wajah Ino yang sedang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya kini bercampur dengan bayangan gadis yang tadi berteriak. "Kau jadi banyak melamun sejak datang ke tempat ini. Seolah-olah rohmu sedang terbang ke masa empat ratus tahun silam dan meninggalkan jasadmu."

Sakura mengerang pelan saat merasakan sakit kepala itu kembali menyerangnya. "Mungkin memang seperti itu."

"Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk ikut acara ini," kata Hinata lirih. "Aku akan minta tolong Hatake-san untuk mengantarmu kembali ke restoran."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Tapi aku harus memastikan dengan kepalaku sendiri kalau tempat ini aman untuk dikunjungi oleh empat ratus orang secara bersamaan."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar sinisme Sakura. "Pada masanya, kastil ini bahkan mampu menampung lebih dari enam ratus orang, Haruno Sakura. Jangan remehkan kekuatannya."

"Ya, enam ratus orang. Dan yang bernyawa tak sampai sepertujuhnya." Kakinya menendang kerikil yang dulunya merupakan bagian dari lantai batu dengan kesal. "Aku masih dapat merasakan hantu mereka berterbangan di sekitarku."

Hatake Kakashi tertawa pelan. Ditepuknya pundak Sakura dan berbisik, "Kastil ini memang tempat yang sempurna untuk membangkitkan kegelapan yang lama terkubur bukan?"

.

…*…

.

Ruangan indah dengan dinding batu dan lantai berlapiskan karpet tebal. Tirai-tirai bersulam bergantung di jendela sempitnya. Sebuah ranjang besar bertiang empat diletakkan di tengah ruangan, di atasnya bertebaran gaun-gaun mewah dengan berbagai warna dan model yang sudah ketinggalan zaman. Api membara di perapian, menimbulkan cahaya keemasan yang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Cermin berukuran besar dengan bingkai emas berbentuk sulur diletakkan di sisi lain, seorang gadis dengan wanita anggun berada di depannya sementara para pelayan wanita menyingkir ke sudut ruangan.

Sang wanita dewasa tengah membungkuk anggun di belakang tubuh sang gadis muda. Helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya yang terlepas dari ikatan sanggul di belakang kepalanya membelai tenguk sang gadis. Senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya yang dipulas merah menyala, seperti gabungan antara kagum sekaligus iri.

"_Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, putriku. Tak heran para bangsawan itu memperebutkan kau sebagai calon istrinya."_

"_Berhentilah berdusta padaku, Ibu," _gadis dengan rambut merah muda terang itu mendesis. Dimainkannya ikal rambut di samping telinganya dengan gerakan kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin menunjukkan betapa murkanya dia. _"Aku membenci pernikahan bodoh ini. Mengapa harus bangsawan rendahan itu yang kunikahi? Bagaimana rencana pernikahanku dengan Yang Mulia Raja?"_

Wanita pirang dengan mata hijau itu tertawa anggun sekaligus sinis mendengar perkataan putrinya. _"Kecantikanmu memikatnya terlalu dalam, putriku. Yang Mulia tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.."_

"_Kecantikan," beonya. "Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan tumbuh dewasa lalu menua. Kecantikan yang kumiliki pasti akan hilang. Yang mulia pasti akan meninggalkanku jika itu terjadi."_

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Dijentikkannya tangan untuk memanggil salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Pelayan yang juga memiliki rambut pirang indah itu tampak sangat cantik, kulitnya mulus dan ia memiliki mata biru yang berkilat cerdas. Ekspresi iri tergambar jelas di wajah gadis belia.

Pelayan anggun itu diminta berdiri di samping sang gadis. Berdampingan dengannya di depan cermin. Sang gadis menatap lekat-lekat bayangan pelayan itu, membandingkan dadanya yang rata dengan dada montok sang pelayan, membandingkan rambut merah mudanya dengan rambut pirang pucat sang pelayan, pinggangnya, sudut-sudut tajam tubuhnya, wajah ayunya, lenggak-lenggoknya, segalanya. Dosa iri menguasainya.

"_Sayang, menurutmu berapakah usianya?" _tanya sang wanita dengan senyum ganjil tersungging di wajahnya.

"_Dua puluh empat atau dua puluh lima."_

Sang wanita dengan gaun ungu pucat bersulam perak tertawa keras. Ditutup wajahnya dengan kipas yang diambil dari meja sang gadis. _"Kau salah. Ia sudah merawatku sejak aku masih kecil. Dan sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat satu kerutan pun muncul di wajahnya."_

Sang gadis muda menoleh tidak percaya. Mata hijaunya terbelalak ngeri.

Ruangan mewah beserta para penghuninya memburam dan menghilang seketika.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan bersandar di sana sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya menjilat ruangan berdinding batu yang sudah hancur dengan tatapan ketakutan. Tangannya mencakar lantai dan bibirnya bergumam cepat, melantunkan doa yang sempat terlintas dalam benaknya.

Khayalan aneh yang sejak tadi menimpanya di kastil tua itu terasa semakin nyata. Bahkan bukan hanya gambaran singkat seperti sebelumnya, semua itu sudah berubah menjadi drama yang nyata.

Ia benar-benar menyesali kecerobohannya yang terlalu banyak melamun hingga terpisah dari rombongan dan tersesat di ruangan aneh ini.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Kau harus tenang, Sakura. Kau harus tenang dan mencoba menganalisis ini dengan logika—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, _ia memotivasi diri sendiri.

_Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal di sini. Aku harus mencarinya sebelum aku gila, _pikirnya. Dipejamkan matanya, mencoba menghadirkan ruangan mewah dengan perapian yang menyala lagi dalam pikirannya.

Namun sekarang semua gambaran itu pecah. Ia tak dapat lagi mengingat detail ruangan yang muncul melapisi reruntuhan ataupun wajah para tokoh yang menyertainya. Gambaran yang tadi ia lihat sudah memburam, bagaikan mimpi yang terlupakan satelah bangun.

Kakinya gemetaran hebat, namun ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Matanya tengah menjelajah ruangan yang sudah hancur saat sebuah tangan dingin menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siapa?!" Sakura berteriak panik.

Pelukan itu mengerat. Tangan putih pucat yang tadi memeluk bagian pinggang Sakura merayap hingga ke bagian lehernya dan membelai kejenjangannya pelan. "Kau masih secantik yang kuingat, _My Countess_," bisikan lembut itu menerpa telinganya bagaikan angin musim dingin.

Sakura menahan napas panjang. Kepanikan sekaligus ketenangan aneh menyelubunginya. Ingin rasanya ia menampis tangan yang seenak jidat menggerayangi lehernya dengan kasar, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak ingin mengusiknya. Sentuhan itu terasa familier di kulitnya. Sentuhan lama yang ia lupakan.

"Kau… siapa?" tanyanya lirih saat ia merasakan napas lembut membelai bagian belakang telinganya, memberikan gelegar aneh di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tawa sinis terdengar di telinga Sakura, begitu dekat, hingga ia dapat merasakan napas dingin itu merasuk ke dalam lubang telinganya dan membekukan gendang telinganya. "Aku tak akan pernah mengenalkan diriku dua kali."

"Kau belum pernah mengenalkan dirimu padaku," balas Sakura sambil menggeser kepalanya, menjauhi sentuhan aneh dari sang pemuda.

"Pergilah dari ruangan ini. Masih banyak yang harus kau lihat. Kastil tua ini selalu mengingat setiap wajah yang pernah ditemuinya," bisik pemuda itu pelan sambil menaikkan tangannya menuju mata Sakura dan memaksanya untuk menutup. "Akan kubawa kau kempali pada gadis-gadismu, _A__ Cseresznyevirág—_bunga sakuraku."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai batu. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali merasakan bumi menyambutnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung saat merasakan pegangan dari sang pemuda misterius lenyap. Rumput lembut dan tanah kering menyambut. Ia membuka mata perlahan, mendapati dirinya berada dalam kungkungan sebuah menara yang setengah bagiannya sudah ambruk dan lantai batunya sudah melapuk.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membutakan matanya. Ia mengerang pelan dan bangkit duduk. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Aku pingsan?" gumamnya lirih.

Ia mendesah lega. Ya, mungkin memang itulah yang terjadi. Saat terpisah dari rombongan, ia berjalan hilir mudik hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri akibat cuaca yang terik dan dehidrasi. Itu menjelaskan penyebab mimpi anehnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," gumamnya lirih.

"Ah, Sakura! Ternyata kau di sini, kami mencarimu ke mana-mana," suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar dari arah lorong. Melihat Sakura yang terduduk di atas rumput dengan wajah pucat, gadis itu segera menghampiri dengan panik. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terlalu," gumam Sakura lirih. "Matahari telak menyerangku. Kurasa aku tak sanggup berjalan lagi."

Hinata memasang ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke mobil. Di sana kau dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman."

"Aku sangat menghargainya, Hinata." Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri, namun kakinya yang lemah dan bergetar hebat membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu.

"Terima ka…"

Tangan mulus Hinata berubah menjadi tangan pucat dengan banyak sayatan di atasnya. _"_Lavendula—_Lavender, kupilih kau karena matamu yang seindah batu bulan dan kulitmu yang seputih burung dara."_ Sebuah suara berkata tegas.

"Körömvirág—_Marigold, kupilih kau karena rambut pirang lembutmu yang jatuh bagaikan air terjun dan suara tinggimu yang menyaingi para diva kerajaan." _Gadis berambut pirang yang sempat Sakura lihat di taman membungkuk hormat.

"Napraforgó—_bunga matahari, kupilih kau karena tubuhmu yang bertulang sangat lembut, bagaikan burung penyanyi, dan lenggak-lenggokmu yang anggun." _Seorang gadis pirang lain membungkuk sopan.

"_Dan kau, _Krizantém—_krisan, pelayanku yang paling setia. Kupilih kau karena kecantikan dan kemudaanmu yang tiada taranya di Kerajaan Hongaria ini." _Pelayan pirang yang muncul dalam kamar tadi mengangguk sopan.

Sakura dapat melihat senyuman aneh tersungging di bibir wanita-wanita itu saat sang suara berkata. Senyuman kagum bercampur ketakutan.

"_Kalian semua akan menjadi bagian dari diriku. Akan kuserap kecantikan kalian melalui perantara darah dan akan kusatukan dengan kecantikanku. Sebagai gantinya, akan kupertahankan nyawa kalian sebagai hadiah atas kesetiaan kalian."_

Sakura melihat sebuah pisau terangkat dan siap mengoyak lengan gadis yang dipanggil _Lavendula_. Namun, siapa yang mengangkatnya?

Sakura menunduk hanya untuk mendapati sepasang tangan terbalut gaun berwarna biru gelap terangkat. Satu membawa pisau perak sementara tangan yang lain siap menadah darah yang jatuh dengan mangkuk kayu. Lengan gaun itu tersibak, menampakkan kulit berwarna kuning langsat pucat yang ia kenal baik.

Kulitnya.

Itu tangannya.

Sakura menjerit dan menampik tangan di hadapannya.

Hinata tersentak mundur dengan wajah ketakutan. "Sa-Sakura?" takut-takut ia memanggil nama sang gadis merah muda yang tengah meringkuk di atas tanah sambil mencengkram kepalanya. "A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sakura bergumam pelan sambil melirik ketakutan pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, bukan gaun pelayan khas Kerajaan Hongaria abad enam belas. Tangannya pun masih semulus biasanya, tanpa bekas luka sayatan. Ia menarik napas panjang. Dirasakannya air matanya menetes.

"Sa-sakura… apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mendekat pelan-pelan dan memeluk pundak temannya selembut mungkin. "Katakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku dapat membantumu."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Tangisnya pecah. "Hantu-hantu itu, mereka menggangguku, Hinata. Mereka membuatku melihat hal yang tak ingin kulihat."

Hinata memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Mata bulannya memandang batas menara yang sudah hancur. Di sana berdiri dengan gagah seorang pemuda berambut gelap. Mata bulan sang gadis indigo beradu dengan mata malam sang pemuda, saling menukar pikiran tanpa menggunakan lisan.

Namun pada akhirnya Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang dan memeluk tubuh Sakura lebih erat. Ditundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin beradu pandang lagi dengan pemuda itu. Diusapnya rambut Sakura lembut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku jamin itu."

.

…*…

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil dengan pandangan cemas. Seluruh teman-teman satu angkatannya sedang menjelajah kastil dengan wajah bosan, beberapa di antaranya bahkan mengarang sakit perut untuk menghindari tempat itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang mengalami pengelihatan seperti yang dialaminya.

Ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca ulang sejarah Slowakia, khususnya Kastil Bathory. Ribuan kisah horor dan pengakuan penampakan sosok gadis yang meratap atau tertawa telah dilaporkan dan diceritakan di internet. Namun tak ada satu pun yang menyerupai dengan pengalamannya.

"Sakura?" suara Temari membunyarkan konsentrasi Sakura. "Khusus untuk Anggota Organisasi Persatuan Pelajar, kita mendapatkan sebuah tur khusus. Kau ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku masih merasa kurang sehat," elaknya.

Temari tampak tak puas dengan jawabannya. "Jangan mengecewakan Hatake-san, Sakura. Tidak sopan jika kau menolak tawarannya."

"Aku tak menolak tawarannya," koreksi Sakura sambil mencuri pandang pada kastil yang kini diselimuti oleh langit senja. "Aku sakit. Kurasa, kalian saja sudah cukup untuk mewakilkanku."

Gadis pirang dengan empat ikat rambut itu menatapnya sejenak. "Kau adalah ketua organisasi kita, Sakura."

"Bahkan seorang perdana mentri sekalipun dapat diwakilkan, Temari," protes Sakura keras kepala. Dipeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wajahnya menunduk, menunjukkan kekelaman yang sama sekali tak dapat dipahaminya. "Kastil itu menyakitiku. Jika aku masuk ke dalamnya, maka yang akan kutemukan hanyalah ketakutanku sendiri. Dan aku tak yakin sanggup bertahan."

"Kau bicara seolah kastil itu hidup saja."

"Kastil ini memang hidup. Ia selalu mengingat setiap wajah yang pernah mengunjunginya."

Temari terdiam dan memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah percaya dengan kekuatan supranatural atau semacamnya. Tapi sikapmu ini membuatku yakin jika kau sedang kena teluh atau semacamnya. Kau berbeda dari Sakura yang kukenal."

"Mungkin kau malah sama sekali tak mengenalku," bisik Sakura lirih. Jari-jarinya saling tertaut di depan dada seperti yang biasa dilakukan Hinata. "Haruno Sakura memang seorang pengecut."

"Omong kosong!" Temari mencengkram pundak Sakura. Matanya menatap liar pada sang gadis. "Kau adalah gadis paling tangguh dan berani yang pernah kutemui! Aku tak akan sudi diperintah oleh seseorang yang kemampuannya tak kuakui!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Sakura berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau tak tahu rasanya saat hantu-hantu masa lalu itu masuk ke dalam otakmu dan mengacaukannya!"

"Tak ada yang namanya hantu masa lalu!"

"Lalu katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku di dalam sana!"

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi apapun itu, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, maka kau harus kembali ke sana dan memecahkannya sendiri."

.

…*…

.

"Aku mulai berpikir jika ini hanya salah satu akal-akalan Temari agar aku ikut dalam tur ini," keluh Sakura. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding batu yang lembab agar tidak terjatuh untuk ketiga kalinya. Memang benar, Kakashi sudah membawa obor di depan sana, namun cahayanya tak sampai ke barisan tempat Sakura berada.

Ino memutar matanya. "Tempat ini lembab dan horor. Memang tepat dijadikan sarang pembunuh."

"Apa?"

"Tempat rahasia Countess Bathory, _Forehead_." Ino tersandung dan menggerutu sebentar. Setelah mengeluhkan sepatu kulitnya yang tergores, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Salah siapa kau tidak ikut pembahasan dengan Hatake-san. Ia banyak menceritakan soal rahasia kastil yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

Sakura mendecih pelan. "Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa tak enak sejak tadi."

"Aku merasa masih bisa mencium bau anyir darah dari sini…" gumam Hinata lirih dari belakang Sakura. Sejak tadi gadis itu berjalan sambil memegang ujung seragam milik Sakura agar tak terjatuh. "Padahal itu sudah sangat lama."

"Apa tak apa-apa kita masuk ke tempat seperti ini? Bukankah ini bukan tempat yang biasa didatangi turis?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari suaranya meninggi bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang makin sering membelai tenguknya. "Lagipula aku tak pernah membaca kalau ada tempat seperti ini di buku panduan."

"Buku panduan hanya menjelaskan kurang dari sepersepuluh kenyataan," jawab Kakashi yang berjalan paling depan. Cahaya apinya yang menari-nari membuat seulet wajah tertutup masker itu tampak mengerikan. "Tempat ini belum ditemukan oleh pihak pemerintahan Slowakia."

Hinata merinding dibuatnya. "Lalu, dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku pernah mengembara ke seluruh pelosok kastil ini."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, bibir merah mudanya terbuka sedikit. "Dan kau tidak mengatakannya pada mereka? Bukankah itu ilegal? Harusnya kau memberitahukannya. Ini akan menjadi salah satu daya tarik Kastil Bathory yang baru."

"Dan membiarkan mereka mengobrak-abrik tempat sakral ini?" Kakashi balas bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Decihan lirih keluar dari bibir Sakura. Adrenalinya terpacu akibat perdebatan yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan ini. "Sakral katamu? Mengapa kau menyimpulkan hal semacam itu? Tempat ini hanyalah tempat persembunyian! Apa istimewanya hal itu hingga kau menyebutnya sebagai tempat sakral?"

"Karena aku tahu semua misteri kastil ini." Sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan bantahan lagi, ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lama mengurus kastil ini."

"Seberapa lama?"

"Lama. Sangat lama. Lebih lama dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Wajah Sakura menegang mendengar jawabannya. Mulutnya terasa kelu saat ia membukanya lagi untuk bertanya. "Dan… berapa lamakah itu?"

Kakashi menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan mata bosannya sebelum berbalik dan kembali memimpin jalan dengan tenang. "Kau tak akan mengerti seberapa lamanya itu, Haruno Sakura. Karena aku sudah mengabdikan diriku pada kastil ini lebih dari usiamu saat ini."

Hinata mencengkram ujung seragamnya lebih erat lagi. Dirapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura hingga dapat ia rasakan getaran yang muncul di tubuh gadis pemalu itu. "Tempat ini membuatku ketakutan. Aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi oleh ratusan orang."

"Ratusan orang yang sudah mati," tambah Temari.

Ino mendecih tak suka. "Berhenti membuatku ketakutan!"

Di jalan yang mulai mendatar itu, Sakura membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tempat ini empat ratus tahun silam, saat masih ada orang yang mau menjamahnya. Mungkin dindingnya diberi tempat obor dalam jarak tertentu sebagai penerangan. Beberapa pelayan khusus akan membersihkan tempat ini dari debu dan sarang laba-laba agar gaun panjang _Countess_ tidak kotor saat melewati lorong ini.

Dan entah mengapa gambaran itu terasa nyata dalam imajinasinya. Dinding batu yang kasar tertimpa cahaya kemerahan obor, langkah kaki pelan yang memantul ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, suara gesekan gaun dengan lantai. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

"Masih jauh kan?" tanya Sakura waswas.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," kali ini Temari yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura ingin bertanya bagaimana gadis pirang itu tahu, namun mulutnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu kayu raksasa menjulang di hadapannya.

Pintu kayu itu berwarna hitam gelap dengan ukiran mawar merah berduri menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Di daun pintu sebelah kiri, terpahat indah sosok seorang gadis bertudung yang sedang berlutut dengan tangan terjulur ke atas, seolah meminta sesuatu. Di daun yang lain, seorang pemuda tegap dengan jubah bulu berat berdiri dengan cawan di satu tangannya, air berwarna merah dari cawan itu ditumpahkan ke atas telapak tangan sang gadis yang menadah.

"Anggur?" Sakura menebak.

"_Bukan. Darah."_

Jawaban itu bukan datang dari siapapun, bukan juga dari dirinya sendiri. Jawaban itu seolah dikirimkan seseorang langsung ke otaknya oleh seorang pemuda yang memeluk tubuhnya erat di dalam kastil siang lalu—entah itu memang nyata ataukah hanya bagian dari imajinasinya semata.

"_Darah adalah sarkamen paling suci. Inti dari segala inti kehidupan. Darah dapat memberikan kesempurnaan dan keabadian yang didambakan oleh setiap manusia. Darah adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai cita-cita tertinggimu. Mengalahkan kematian."_

Berpegangan pada dinding batu, Sakura tak lagi merasa kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat ia lihat Kakashi membuka pintu itu perlahan.

_Ruang pemujaan, _pikiran itu muncul entah dari mana. _Tapi… siapa yang dipujanya?_

"_Yang jelas, bukan Tuhan."_

_Kalau begitu… iblis?_

Pintu terbuka penuh. Satu per satu makhluk hawa dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu oleh sang _guide tour. _Sakura bergeming, ada perasaan tak enak yang menyertainya saat kamar itu dibuka, seolah-olah sesuatu yang telah lama terpendam dalam hatinya kembali terbuka. Hanya saja ia tak dapat mengingat apa itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kakashi yang menyadari Sakura belum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Ruangan ini tak semenyeramkan bayanganmu."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kubayangkan," kata Sakura sambil mundur selangkah menjauhi Kakashi. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya."

Kakashi memandang Sakura. Sepasang mata tajamnya terasa menusuk hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Masuklah. Tak ada kerugian yang akan kau peroleh hanya karena masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan."

Mendecih pelan, Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ditegakkannya tubuh dan diangkatnya kepala tinggi-tinggi seperti yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis sombong di sekolahnya. Setidaknya, sekali dalam sehari ini ia harus mampu mengembalikan wibawanya yang dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh sebuah kastil tua.

Sakura terkesiap. Lupakan bayangan mengenai ruangan bundar berdebu dengan pentagram kusam di tengah-tengahnya seperti yang biasa muncul di majalah-majalah tentang pemujaan terhadap setan. Ruangan ini jauh dari bayangan bodoh itu. Setelah teman-temannya menyalakan obor di dinding ruangan, bentuk sesungguhnya ruangan itu mulai jelas di matanya.

Seluruh dindingnya dilapisi tirai merah marun dengan bordiran tangan indah, bagian yang tak tertutup hanyalah pintu dan bagian atas perapian yang dihias dengan lukisan raksasa, yang saking besarnya oborpun tak dapat menerangi wajah gadis yang ada di dalamnya. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja dengan cermin besar dan berbagai aksesoris indah yang Sakura taksir harganya mampu membuatnya membeli sebuah pulau pribadi. Di sisi lain ruangan, sebuah sofa tua besar dengan banyak bantal dan kain tampak nyaman digunakan sebagai tempat bercengkrama, sebuah meja kayu dengan baki berisi piring dan perangkat minum teh perak terletak di sisinya. Lemari kayu besar ada di sudut yang lain, setengah terbuka menampilkan koleksi gaun-gaun menawan dengan berbagai warna. Pusat dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah meja bundar dengan taplak ungu gelap dan beberapa kursi memutarinya. Di atasnya, terdapat beberapa mangkok kayu dan pisau perak yang berserakan.

Namun yang paling aneh dari ruangan itu adalah tak ada satu bagian pun yang rusak di dalamnya. Bahkan debu pun tampaknya enggan untuk mampir. Ruangan itu terlihat terawat dengan baik, seolah dibangun sebagai replika tempat aslinya untuk kepentingan _shooting_.

Ruangan yang dibekukan waktu.

"Ini… ini mengagumkan…" bisik Sakura tak percaya. Ia berjalan ke pusat ruangan dan membelai satu per satu pisau yang ada di sana. "Inikah ruang pembunuhan oleh Countess Bathory yang sesungguhnya? Bukan menara seperti yang selama ini disebutkan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Usia ruangan ini jauh lebih muda dari bagian kastil lainnya. Ruangan ini baru didirikan di zaman Countess Bathory. Sepertinya dia mencari tempat yang lebih privasi untuk upacaranya—menggantikan menara," jelas sang pemandu wisata tenang.

"Luar biasa," decak Sakura kagum.

"_Countess_ dan para pengikut setianya terkenal sebagai seseorang yang pandai menjaga rahasia." Pria itu berjalan ke salah satu dinding dan menyibakkan tirainya. Di sana, tampak sebuah lorong gelap tersembunyi dengan baik. "Ini adalah ruang tempat _Countess_ melakukan ritual mandi darahnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah bak mandi besar dengan alat penggantung daging rusa di atasnya untuk mengaitkan tubuh korbannya." Lalu ia berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang lain dan menyibakkan tirainya. "Ini adalah tempat _Countess_ menyimpan seluruh harta kekayaannya untuk menyenangkan para pelayannya—"

"—gadis-gadisnya," potong Sakura.

"Ya, gadis-gadisnya," Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Di sana lebih banyak terdapat gaun mewah dan perhiasan untuk hadiah bagi gadisnya yang setia. Sementara para pria biasanya akan diberikan hadiah uang atau seorang pelayan bodoh untuk ditidurinya semalam."

Tsunade yang sedang duduk di atas sofa tersenyum mendengar perbincangan dari murid kesayangannya dengan _guide tour_. "Menyediakan surga yang indah untuk membuai para pengikutnya. Dan menciptakan neraka yang kejam untuk memaksa pengikutnya tetap setia. Bukankah Countess Bathory adalah seorang wanita yang mengagumkan, Sakura?"

"Ya, ia jenius," tanpa sadar Sakura mengatakannya.

Hinata menarik lengan baju Sakura pelan. "A-ano… Sakura, boleh aku meminjam rambutmu sebentar?" tanyanya malu-malu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, gadis itu menggandeng tangan sang ketua persatuan pelajar dan mendudukkannya di bangku depan cermin. "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Apa tak apa-apa menggunakannya? Ini bukan miliki kita kan?"

Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Gunakan saja apa yang kau mau. Perhiasan, gaun, kosmetik—yang terakhir tidak kurekomendasikan tentunya."

Dengan lembut Hinata mengambil helai demi helai rambut Sakura dan menyikatnya dengan sikat rambut bergagang perak yang ada di atas meja. Rambut pendek gadis itu ditata dengan elegan dan dijepit di bagian belakang menggunakan sirkam berhiaskan mutiara. Di puncak kepalanya, dipakaikan sebuah tiara indah dengan baru rubi sebagai pusatnya.

"Kau tampak cantik…" bisik Hinata kagum. "Rambutmu masih seindah dulu."

"Dulu?"

Temari yang tengah membuka lemari pakaian besar di sudut ruangan berdecak pelan saat menarik sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah dengan sulaman emas keluar. Gaun itu amat indah, bagian bawahnya terbelah dan menunjukkan renda-renda berwarna putih yang mengembang di dalamnya. "Gaun yang anggun dan elegan cocok untuk tatanan rambut yang elegan pula," katanya sambil memberikan gaun itu ke tangan Sakura. "Cobalah."

"Itu gaun yang sangat sempuna untukmu, Sakura!" pekik Hinata lirih.

Tampaknya sang gadis merah muda mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah mencoba gaun sewarna mawar itu. "Tapi…" matanya melirik Kakashi dengan cemas.

"Melihat seorang gadis berganti baju bukan hal pertama untukku," jawab pria bermasker itu tak peduli.

Temari berdecak kesal. "Setidaknya hormatilah seorang _Lady_." Digiringnya Sakura masuk ke dalam lorong yang membawa mereka ke dalam ruangan besar yang obornya telah dinyalakan. Ino berada di dalam sana sambil menimang dua kalung emas di tangannya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencuri kan?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan. Seolah ia akan mati jika berniat mengambil barang dari seseorang yang sudah mati.

"Aku hanya memilihkan perhiasan untuk _Countess_ kita, Haruno Sakura," jawab Ino masih sambil menimang kalung di tangannya. "Berlian atau jade? Keduanya cantik. Sayang kita tak bisa mengenakannya bersamaan."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Satu per satu kancing bajunya dilepaskannya. Menyusul rok seragamnya yang jatuh di lantai dengan sembarangan. Hinata dengan telaten mengumpulkannya dan melipatnya menjadi satu tumpukan kecil.

Temari mengaduk lemari besar yang ada di sana dan mengeluarkan korset berwarna merah muda yang terbuat dari sutra yang indah. Tanpa basa-basi, dilingkarkannya korset itu pada pinggang Sakura yang kecil—gadis merah muda itu dapat mendengar dengusan iri yang dikeluarkan Ino karenanya—dan menariknya kencang. Hinata membantu Sakura mengenakan gaunnya dan merapikan bagian-bagian yang kusut sementara Ino memasangkan kalung berlian di leher jenjang Sakura—dia memilih jade sebagai liontinnya—dan beberapa gelang serta anting—Sakura bahkan tak ingat jika kupingnya pernah ditindik sebelumnya.

Gadis-gadis itu berdecak kagum saat Sakura meliukkan tubuhnya di depan cermin dengan anggun.

"Kita harus menunjukkannya pada Tsunade-san," bisik Ino lirih, seolah-olah jika ia bicara terlalu keras maka sosok cantik Sakura akan lenyap bagaikan asap.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap kawan-kawannya hari ini. Mereka tampak seperti sedang melayaninya dan takut padanya lebih dari biasanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura melihat Hinata ketakutan atau Temari yang sungkan saat berhadapan dengannya. Namun sikap Ino yang biasanya serampanganpun berubah kalem di ruang bawah tanah ini. Seakan-akan ia memang adalah seorang _Countess_ sementara mereka adalah pelayannya.

"_Kau tampak cantik,_ A Cseresznyevirág_. Menyenangkan rasanya melihatmu seperti ini," _bisikan lembut pria itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya, tepat di belakang telinganya. Namun saat ia berbalik, tak ada seorangpun di sana. "_Kau tak__ perlu takut padaku, putriku. Karena aku selalu di sini mengawasimu." _Bisikan itu kembali terdengar entah dari mana.

Sakura memandang satu per satu kawannya yang sedang berdebat mengenai _make-up_ yang cocok untuk wajah Sakura, tak ada satu pun yang berada cukup dekat dengannya untuk membisikkan kata-kata itu. Ia menelan ludah. Dengan cepat ia tinggalkan kamar itu sambil menjinjing gaunnya, keringat dingin membasahi punggung.

Tangan seorang wanita menangkapnya begitu ia keluar dari lorong. Sosok cantik Tsunade tersenyum di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau berlari seperti kesetanan, Sakura?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ia menyingkir segera sambil meremat bagian lengan gaunnya. "Aku hanya… ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Sakura? Kau bahkan belum melihat seluruh bagian ruangan ini," kata Tsunade tenang. Digandengnya tangan Sakura menuju sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding dan dinyalakannya perapian di bawahnya hingga besar, memantulkan cahaya merah hingga wajah kabur potret dalam lukisan tampak jelas. "Setidaknya kau harus melihat ini."

Rambut berwarna merah muda, mata hijau emerald, kulit kuning pucat, tubuh dengan lekukan tajam dan bersudut yang indah. Gaun berwarna merah marun, kalung jade, tiara kecil dan sirkam mutiara tersemat di rambutnya.

Sakura menjerit.

"A Cseresznyevirág_, semuanya sudah dimulai sekarang."_

.

…*…

.

Yang Sakura tahu seharusnya ia berada di penginapan malam ini, memimpin rapat evaluasi acara hari ini dan mencatatnya dalam buku agenda untuk diberikan pada ketua berikutnya sebagai bahan pembelajaran.

Namun keharusan hanya akan berakhir menjadi omong kosong saat logikanya terpecah. Terlalu banyak fakta yang tak bisa ia pahami, terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi, terlalu banyak opini. Dan tak satu pun di antaranya masuk dalam daftar logikanya.

Sungguh, ia bukanlah salah satu orang yang mempercayai adanya reinkarnasi atau kehidupan abadi. Namun itulah satu-satunya ide selain kebetulan yang muncul dalam benaknya setelah melihat betapa mirip—tidak, serupa—dia dan Countess Bathory.

Belum lagi sikap orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah Sang _Countess_ sendiri!

Itulah alasannya mengapa ia nekat mencuri kunci mobil Kakashi dan mengendarai mobil itu menembus kegelapan menuju kastil Bathory malam ini. Ia sendiri kagum pada kenekatannya, ia sama sekali tak punya pengalaman mengendarai mobil ataupun SIM, anehnya ia cukup lancar melakukannya, sangat lancar malah.

Dengan decitan keras, ia memarkir mobil itu di pelataran kastil dan keluar sambil membanting pintunya. Matanya menyipit dalam kegelapan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ketiadaan cahaya yang ada.

Dibiarkan instingnya untuk memandu, mencari sebuah selah yang merupakan pintu jebakan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia yang tadi siang dimasukinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang di sekitarnya, ia mendorong pintu jebakan. Matanya menyipit saat menyadari jika lorong sudah dibanjiri cahaya, sudah ada yang menyalakan obor sepanjang lorong itu.

Sakura menuruni satu per satu tangga dengan waswas. Matanya melirik ke segala arah, mencari siapapun yang mungkin membahayakan nyawanya.

Namun tangga itu kosong.

Kosong dan bersih. Seolah ada pekerja yang telah membersihkannya khusus untuk dilalui Sakura malam ini. Tenguknya kembali merinding. Satu orang saja tak mungkin sanggup melakukan semua ini, apalagi dalam waktu yang singkat. Pasti ada puluhan orang yang melakukannya…

…_atau hantu…_

Sakura segera menepis pikiran mengerikan itu.

…_dan iblis._

Ia tiba di depan pintu besar dengan gambar relief dua orang. Baru kali ini dengan jelas ia dapat melihat gambarnya. Gadis itu, yang menggunakan _Maria veil_ di kepalanya, memiliki rambut panjang lembut dan mata yang cukup besar—sama seperti rambut dan mata Lady Bathory dalam lukisan—sama seperti rambut dan matanya. Sementara sosok sang pemuda, ah… sosok itu mengingatkannya akan patung Apollo; gagah, tampan, kuat dan dingin.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya.

Dengan pelan, Sakura mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Api di perapian sudah menyala besar dan di atas meja tersedia berbagai macam camilan dan anggur.

"Ada seseorang di dalam?" tanyanya sekeras mungkin. Namun hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Entah itu kabar baik ataukah kabar buruk.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Jika kau mencari seseorang, ia tidak di dalam. Tapi di luar," sebuah suara dingin yang sudah ia hapal menerpa telinganya.

Sakura berbalik dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh dan dipeluk hingga wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang seorang pemuda. Tangan besar menjelajah punggungnya dan berhenti pada pinggangnya. Sebuah hidung mancung membelai pundaknya.

"Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, _A__ Cseresznyevirág?"_

Sakura mencoba mendorong pria itu menjauh, namun tubuhnya terkunci. "Siapa kau! Mengapa kau terus menerorku?!" teriaknya keras.

"Bukan aku." Tangan besar itu membelai lengannya yang terbuka dan singgah di pipinya. "Kau dan segala kenanganmulah yang melakukannya."

"Aku benci berteka-teki! Katakan saja apa maksudmu!" Sakura berontak hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mau melepaskannya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Diamatinya alis yang membujur dan mata hitam dingin serta wajah yang tenang. Gambaran wajah sempurnanya mengingatkan Sakura akan pemuda yang ditemuinya di hotel semalam. Ia menggemeretakkan giginya. "Kau mengikutiku."

"Aku mengawasimu."

"Jadi ini adalah lelucon? Sungguh, ini tak lucu!" teriaknya kesal. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Pemuda itu tak tampak takut dengan ancaman Sakura. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar tersembunyi itu tanpa takut Sakura akan berbalik dan pergi—gadis itu pasti akan mengikutinya ke manapun untuk memuaskan dahaga ingin tahunya. "Kau masih saja tangguh dan berani, _A __Cseresznyevirág. _Itulah yang aku suka darimu."

Sakura hanya diam, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kau melupakan segala yang kau pernah miliki, _A __Cseresznyevirág_ …"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," potong gadis itu tajam.

Sang pemuda berbalik menghadapnya, sebuah senyum sinis tipis tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat bagaikan hantu. "Haruno Sakura. _Haru no Sakura_. Sakura musim semi. Akan kuberikan penghargaan khusus pada ibumu karena telah memberikan nama yang indah untukmu di kehidupanmu sekarang."

Sakura menyambar sebuah pisau di atas meja dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mengancam sekaligus alat perlindungan diri jika ternyata pemuda itu punya niat yang tak seindah parasnya. "Katakan saja siapa sebenarnya aku! Jangan kau bertele-tele!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa kau ingat masa kecilmu?"

"Aku kecelakaan dan melupakannya," jawab Sakura cepat. Namun jawaban itupun terasa hanya bagaikan formalitas baginya. "Dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Tak ada sesuatu yang tak saling berkesinambungan." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati lukisan dan memberikan isyarat agar Sakura mengikutinya. Ditatapnya wajah gadis dalam lukisan itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak terlahir di masa ini."

"Kau mau bilang jika aku adalah Countess Bathory?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah mencemooh. "Omong kosong yang bagus sekali. Aku akan pergi."

"Darah adalah sarkamen paling suci. Inti dari segala inti kehidupan. Darah dapat memberikan kesempurnaan dan keabadian yang didambakan oleh setiap manusia. Darah adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai cita-cita tertinggimu. Mengalahkan kematian."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. ia kembali menghadap pada pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh itu. "A-apa?"

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping sang gadis. Jari dari tangan yang lain mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lukisan yang balas menatap mereka dengan senyum sombong khas bangsawan di wajahnya. "Empat ratus tahun lebih sudah berlalu, namun kau masih tetap sama._" _

Sakura menelan ludahnya sambil mengamati lukisan itu, mencari satu saja perbedaan yang membuatnya berbeda dari sang _Countess_ iblis, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Wajahnya, lekuk tubuhnya, bahkan senyum sinisnya pun sama.

"Kau sudah berhasil," pemuda itu mengecup jari-jari panjang Sakura lembut. "Pengorbanan darah yang kau lakukan telah sempurna."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa aku… aku tak mengingat apapun…" Ia menghela napas panjang. "Hilang ke mana aku selama empat ratus tahun ini?" erangnya.

Pemuda itu membelai rambutnya penuh sayang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang gadis. "Aku jugalah yang melakukannya. Untuk membuatmu melupakan kegilaanmu akibat menjadi tawanan isolasi di kamarmu sendiri." Diputarnya tubuh Sakura hingga mereka berhadapan. "Aku akan membangkitkan kembali ingatanmu, _A __Cseresznyevirág."_

Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan apapun, tangan besar itu sudah meraup wajahnya dan memaksa matanya untuk menutup. Didongakkannya wajah Sakura dengan mendorong rahangnya dan dibukanya bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa pahit dan aneh…seperti karat, seperti besi.

Darah?

Matanya terbuka, ratusan memori masuk ke dalam otaknya secara bersamaan.

Dia yang berbincang dengan ibunya di sebuah kamar kuno yang mewah.

Dia yang menampar pipi seorang gadis hingga darahnya tersembut ke atas kulit tangannya.

Dia yang bersujud di hadapan pemuda berwajah dingin kaku.

Dia yang berdiri di depan altar gereja dengan wajah marah karena diharuskan menikah dengan pria yang tak dicintainya.

Dia yang membasuh wajahnya dengan darah sementara beberapa gadis muda—Ino, Hinata dan Temari—duduk mengelilinginya dengan tangan terbalut perban.

Dia yang menari dan berpesta dengan banyak gadis-gadis muda yang mabuk akibat anggur.

Dia yang berendam dalam bak mandi penuh darah sementara jasad seorang gadis muda tergantung di atasnya dengan leher yang tersayat.

Dia yang menonton para gadisnya melempar mayat gadis ke dalam penjara bawah tanah.

Dia yang tubuhnya direngkuh oleh pemuda pucat di hadapannya dan dibisiki kata-kata cinta.

Dia yang tangannya dicekal oleh seorang pengawal.

Dia yang dikurung dalam kamarnya sendiri tanpa diizinkan untuk keluar.

_"_A Cseresznyevirág_. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pengantinku selamanya. Menjadi Ratu Iblis yang kekal abadi._"

Dan gambar-gambar itu berlanjut dengan berbagai kehidupan normal di berbagai zaman. Semakin lama gambar itu semakin mendekati masa kini hingga akhirnya hilang saat gambar dirinya masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan di Jepang. Dan semua gambar itu dipenuhi oleh tokoh-tokoh yang sama; gadis merah muda, gadis pirang berponi panjang, gadis indigo, gadis berkucir empat, wanita pirang anggun, orang tuanya dan juga sosok pria berambut perak. Para pelindungnya yang diperintah oleh Sang raja Iblis untuk menjaganya.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Sakura. Akhirnya ia mengingat segalanya! Dialah sang bangsawan iblis. Wanita paling sadis sepanjang sejarah. Dialah Countess Bathory.

"Sasuke…" ia membisikkan nama sang pemuda tampan yang memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku mengingatnya sekarang. Aku mengingat segalanya. Aku adalah pangantinmu. Akulah Sang Ratu Iblis yang akan mendampingimu dalam keabadian."

Sepasang mata hitam dingin itu menatapnya dalam, tangannya membelai pipi sang gadis lembut. Dikecupnya dahi Sakura dan dibelainya leher putih jenjang itu. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku sudah lama menunggu tibanya saat ini."

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menunggu, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Beberapa orang yang dalam tiga tahun terakhir dikenali Sakura sebagai orang-orang terdekatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dari lorong-lorong yang tersembunyi. Mereka segera berlutut sopan di hadapan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sekarang, _A __Cseresznyevirág. _Tentukan korbanmu yang berikutnya."

.

…END…

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Setelah membuat kisah dari Peradilan Penyihir Salem, entah kenapa aku tergoda membuat historikal fic berdasarkan kisah hidup Countess Bathory.**

**Ada beberapa yang kurasa harus aku katakan, Lady Erzebet (Lebih terkenal dengan pelafalan Inggisnya, Elizabeth) Bathory tidak memiliki rambut warna merah muda. Dan memang benar, ada beberapa ahli sejarah yang yakin dia melakukan pemujaan iblis, tapi kalaupun benar, aku yakin 99% nama iblisnya pasti bukan Sasuke. Ini hanya fiksi belaka.**

**Mungkin ada yang bingung soal setting tempat? Settingnya memang benar di Slowakia. Dan aku nggak salah tulis waktu menyebutkan Kerajaan Hongaria, kok. Pada masa hidupnya Countess Bathory, Slowakia memang masih bagian dari Kerajaan Hongaria—waktu itu sedang diserang oleh pasukan Ottoman.**

**Dan cerita ini bertambah 2000 kata dari rancangan awalnya. #gelundungan**

**Mungkin ini saja yang bisa aku katakan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**


End file.
